Celeo
Summary Celeo is the Young Lion of Light, the son of Leo and the grandson of the legendary Lion of Light, Galleon. Celeo spent the early points of his life training with his brother, Leo and his eternal rival, Regulus. He has all but one goal, to become the next Animal Kaiser. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 3-C, higher with auras Name: Celeo Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: A few months old Classification: Young Lion of Light, Co. 36th Animal Kaiser, Awoken Lion of Light (Adult) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Damage Reduction (via Focus), Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Absolute Zero/Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from other animals), Regeneration (High; Regenerated after being fully digested and turned into feces by Vertus), Light Manipulation (Should be capable of this in a similar level to Galleon), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Energy Manipulation (Can create giant weapons out of energy, large enough to dwarf planets), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level; Can rearrange atomic structures and transmute matter), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect. Should be able to resurrect animals from the dead in a similar fashion to his father), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of his opponents winning the duel significantly), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defense with the Shining and Defense auras respectively), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Possibly Intangible/Possibly Soul Manipulation (Scaling from Galleon) Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Equal to Regulus), higher with auras Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level( Constantly shown to be equal to Regulus and casually tanks his attacks), higher with defensive auras Stamina: Extremely high; Fights with Regulus on a day to day basis, some times to seemingly no end. Range: Standard melee range. At least Interstellar, likely Galactic with miracle attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: Galleon's bracelet Intelligence: Genius; Sometimes shown to outskill Regulus and was trained by his brother Leo, who is the heir to the title of King of Animals. Knows more abilities that many other animals that are older than him and has been recognized by the previous Animal Kaisers. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Animals Category:Healers Category:Animal Kaiser